1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve connector, and more particularly to a valve connector that can be connected with different types of valves of an inflating device.
2. Description of Related Art
An inflating device is applied to inflate an object, such as a ball, a tire, or an air balloon. However, to inflate different objects, different types of adapters for different valves are needed, so to carry and use different types of adapters for inflating different objects is troublesome. Therefore, an adapter that can be connected with different types of valves is provided.
Taiwan Utility Models No. M26688, M466170, and M439582 respectively disclose a conventional adapter for an inflating device that can be applied to different types of valves. The conventional adapters respectively have a seal mounted in the adapter to prevent leakage from occurring. However, the seal of the conventional adapter only abuts against an inner surface of the adapter and is easily pushed out of the adapter by the pressured air to cause air leakage. The conventional adapter has to be improved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a valve connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.